


余震

by vikingalana



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 宇龙 - Freeform, 朱一龙 - Freeform, 白宇 - Freeform, 白朱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikingalana/pseuds/vikingalana





	余震

余震

1.

      去长沙那天，白宇醒得很早。接下来这几天的行程都是地狱模式，他知道自己最好能多睡一会是一会，但是他闭上眼睛等了一会，意识到这回是不可能睡得着了。

      洗漱整理完毕，他拿起那条前一晚放在叠好的衣服上的goro’s，放在手里盯了半晌，不知道想了些什么，他看着镜子里的自己，用不合乎这条项链风格的郑重姿态把它挂在脖子上。

 

      白宇知道朱一龙也有goro’s，且出镜率颇高，他们拍《镇魂》的时候他就看到过，聊了聊才发现那人对这个研究不太多，算不上玩家，经常戴着也只有“觉得好看”一个理由。跟自己的鹰爪点金款不同，朱一龙常戴的是一片泯然于众人的普通上金，有时候配一个点金麻叶，挺低调又有点莫名的骚气，倒是跟这个人挺搭的，白宇想。

 

      路上给朱一龙发微信：起床营业了。

      然后照着胸口拍了个项链的照片发过去。

 

      朱一龙回了个巨大的ok表情。

      像是周末一觉起来接到领导派发的任务不得不在家加班的敢怒不敢言的员工。

 

      朱一龙没有戴自己的那条goro’s.

 

      因为今天穿的衣服风格不搭。

      因为他没理解我的意思，早知道明说就好了。

      白宇看着远处的朱一龙，心想，可他被万人簇拥着走过来的样子真好看啊。比起自己，更想看他花团锦簇的模样。

 

 

2.

      朱一龙看出白宇今天的情绪不大对。

      众目睽睽之下是正常的工作状态，符合他一贯的开朗直男风格，练习和录音的时候却开始不那么对劲了。

      白宇平时对待工作也一向投入，但从来不会严肃到不苟言笑的地步，尤其是和他在一起的时候。朱一龙是容易感到拘谨的性格，白宇和他共同工作就会比平时还要活跃点，活跃到旁人觉得抽风的程度，好像关照朱一龙是他被赋予的什么使命似的。

      结果今天刚一进到录歌的场地，白宇就变脸似的卸下了目前为止的欢快皮囊，换上了朱一龙见所未见的严肃工作模式，连去年拍到最后生离死别一幕过后都马上过来笑着逗他的人突然变成这样，朱一龙非常不知所措，也就难免受到影响，开始紧张起来。

 

      严肃归严肃，两个人效率还是很高。朱一龙比白宇多了段吉他，但任务不重，休息的时候练了一会，白宇在他旁边安静地闭着眼睛靠在沙发上，朱一龙知道他没睡着。

      总有人调侃他，本来隔着一段距离，经常没过两分钟他就蹭到白宇身上去了。被说多了，他才意识到这是最令他舒服和安心的状态。他和白宇两个人一起工作，一起休息，哪怕谁也不说话，哪怕旁边还有很多认识的、不认识的工作人员，都会将他带回到在剧组日夜相处的场景中去，他们两个所在的这方天地都好像只有他们二人，这是他的safe place.

 

      在片场的时候，朱一龙偶尔会带上吉他，白宇也喜欢唱歌，下班回了酒店，白宇也经常跑到他房间，有时候打打游戏，有时候弹弹琴唱唱歌。

      朱一龙又怀念起在《镇魂》剧组的时光。那时候没有那么多关注加之于身，没有那么多喜爱和期待，他们每天都在一起，没有丝毫顾虑。

      他有一搭没一搭地弹着那时候他们经常唱的歌。

 

      让我掉下眼泪的/不止昨夜的酒

      让我依依不舍的/不止你的温柔

      余路还要走多久/你攥着我的手

      让我感到为难的/是挣扎的自由

      …… ……

 

      在那座阴雨的小城里/我从未忘记你

      成都“带不走的，只有你”

 

      白宇蓦然张口唱出这句的时候，他如梦方醒地抬眼看过去，却没有一双眼睛在那里等着他。

 

      唱歌哄人失败，朱一龙想。他好像更不高兴了。

 

      当天晚上工作结束后，白宇似乎累得说不出话来，朱一龙和助理还有事情说，白宇潦草地跟他打了个招呼准备回自己的酒店房间，朱一龙突然和助理说等一下，转头叫了他一下：“老白。”对方大概是没听到，他就又放大了音量喊了句：“小白。”

      白宇站住，转过半个身子，用一个转身的时间扯出一个和平日里无异的笑：“怎么了龙哥？”

      朱一龙看着他，皱了皱眉，看得旁边助理一愣一愣的。他也顾不上管，往前走几步到白宇眼前：“你要不要……跟我出去走走？”

      白宇哪想得到他说这个，愣是目瞪口呆了两秒，这回是真心没忍住笑出来：“哥哥，你觉得现在这情况可能吗？这方圆一公里之内，说不定连蚊子都认识你。”

      “是我们。”朱一龙加重了后两个字。

      白宇默了一下，说：“今天真的是有点累了。累得我现在觉得这项链都怪沉的。”他随便拨弄了一下链子，眼前人的视线就随着动一动。

      朱一龙有点着急地想说什么的样子，白宇拍了拍他肩膀，他的话就被这动作拍了回去。

      “我没事。”白宇把声音放得很低，“还有好几天呢，你也早点休息吧。有机会改天……”他好像终于敢直视那双一直盯着他的漂亮眼睛，“一块儿喝两杯。”

      那眼睛眨了几下，它们的主人大约是还没反应过来对方是说了什么。

      白宇看着他的样子，似乎是觉得挺有意思的，他眉眼整个软化下来，像昆仑君看着年少的小鬼王，好像揉了几分怜惜进去，他说：“有什么事，到那时候再说吧。”

 

3.

      彩排和正式录节目都很顺利，朱一龙能感觉到白宇也是难得地很紧张，好在工作人员都很照顾他们，又是录播，算是挺愉快地结束了。

      只是白宇的情绪仍然像第一天一样，明明多数时候和之前没有差别，但松懈下来的时候总有些怏怏的，话也少了很多。朱一龙知道白宇其实在私人时间也不是就那么活泼的性格，只是从没见他这副，在有别人在的场合，也好像已经没有余力再顾及那么多了的样子。

 

      录完节目还不算结束，晚上还要跑去录优酷的K歌企划。

      所有人都已经累得不行，不过好歹KTV是个能坐着的地方，K歌也不用管唱得准不准，虽然还是被一堆人围着，也能勉强当个放松。

      朱一龙想，就是他们约的酒，可能没时间兑现了。

 

      会听到《哥哥》这首歌，朱一龙是真的没想到。

      他也不是没听过，印象是有一些，只是不到注意歌词的地步，况且这首歌听者和唱者有任何一方无心，都只是普通写亲情的歌而已。

      KTV是个很容易把人的情绪放大的地方，能瞬间达到高点，也能瞬间跌至谷底。朱一龙本来还停留在前面互相嫌弃的模式里，这会仍然有意继续逗白宇。而对方虽然也不是不理会他，但与其说是互动，不如说更接近于条件反射，给个面子似的嫌弃一下，再回到自己的情绪里。

      朱一龙意识到他不知道怎么就默认了这个“哥哥”就是自己的时候已经晚了。

      白宇唱得过于认真，歌词也实在是太直白。朱一龙开始在意起别人现在看他们的样子会是什么感觉，他不知道自己现在看起来还是否自然，不知道是不是自己想得太多，他不清楚现在做些什么才是合适的，那条划分“正常”的基准线在哪里。

      他甚至开始止不住地想：我平时是这样的吗？我应该在一首歌的时间里闹他这么多次吗？他觉得自己这些胡思乱想实在是太自作多情，在白宇唱到“你要为我遮风挡住雨”的时候，他鬼迷心窍地摆摆手表示否认，结果看到对方的反应的时候他立刻明白，白宇生气了。

      朱一龙还没来得及琢磨他为什么会生气，白宇就在下面的歌词里告诉了他答案。

 

      “俗套的歌词煽动你恻隐。”

 

      如在镜头前须将真情都化作表演，也但愿得片刻在你身边真心亦被看见。

 

      他早该注意到，从眼神里、表情里、从“我要保护龙哥”的炙热告白里。

      他想，白宇真的是他见过的最热烈、最勇敢的人。

 

      “我”是我，也是你。

 

4.

      收工后，朱一龙对白宇说：“酒局的事还算数么？”

      白宇说顿了顿：“算啊。”

 

      俩人最终选择在朱一龙的酒店房间里续摊。

      房间里有小吧台，朱一龙拿了一小瓶威士忌和冰块，两个杯子里各倒了一点。他和白宇酒量都不行，倒多了也就什么都不用聊了。

      白宇进了房间就走到落地窗边的沙发坐下，看着窗外的夜景一言不发。朱一龙走过来，把一杯酒递到他手里，另一杯放在茶几上，又走开了。

      很快他又折返回来，手里拿着他那条goro’s，他微微矮下身，凑得离白宇近了些，在他眼前晃了晃。

      白宇看了一眼，没什么表情，又用眼神问朱一龙：干什么？

      朱一龙有点委屈地说：“其实我带了的。”

      白宇说：“我知道你带了。这项链你不经常随身带着吗？”

      朱一龙叹了口气，在他旁边坐下，犹豫了好半天才开口：“我那天没戴，是觉得这样不太好。”

      “剧还在播，你跟我两个人要去录节目，这都是正常操作，有什么不太好的？”白宇拿起酒轻轻抿了抿，呵呵了一声，“你心里有事啊？”

      朱一龙可能是让他呛着了，脸上的表情静止了下来，笑意僵硬地维持了两秒，然后迅速地消失了。

      他垂着眉眼，沉默了一会儿，声音沉下来缓缓地说：“不行吗。”

 

      白宇被他这么一说受到了不小的惊吓，甚至觉得自己产生了幻觉。他愣愣地看着朱一龙，但对方看向他的时候，他又像受不住似的继续朝着窗外看。

 

      “你每天……做的那些事情我不擅长。我知道，你这样是对的，但我从来都不会这些，为了迎合别人的期待去做这些。虽然和你在一起做这些事我不排斥，但就因为不排斥我才会不断地反复地想这样做是不是有什么问题。包括你说什么保护我，对着镜头勾肩搭背的，就是因为不会这些东西，所以我会分不清的。”

 

      “很奇怪吧，我知道你应该这样，我们应该这样，我知道这些是假的，但还是会分不清。”

 

      这番剖白说得支离破碎，白宇不知不觉间又将目光移到了他的龙哥脸上，他觉得自己应该好好捋一捋他这段话，或者至少向对方确认一下到底是什么意思，但他忽然觉得这就够了。

      他摇了摇杯子，琥珀色的液体裹着冰块闪闪发亮，他说：“不是假的。”

      白宇放下杯子，向朱一龙靠过去，他一只手勾住对方的脖子，另一只手握住那人端着酒杯的手，他们的脸离得很近，朱一龙想躲开，可他刚动了一下，颈后的手就用力把他定在了原地。

      白宇问他：“你觉得什么样才是真的？”

      朱一龙看着他，眼睛里有他的倒影，他的倒影溶在一片深情和哀切里。

      他的前辈说：“不知道。你让我怎么办呢？我没办法确认。”

      白宇笑了，他攥着朱一龙的手，引导他拿着酒杯凑到嘴边。他的表情是极尽的温柔，动作却是带了些凶狠的半强迫，他捏着朱一龙的下巴，把小半杯烈酒给他灌了进去。

      酒本来就不多，还因为动作的缘故流出来一些，但他整个人仍然瞬间因为酒精泛起了红，酒液沿着喉结蜿蜒而下，仿佛导火线将他点燃。

 

      白宇死死盯着他说：“那就来确认一下。”

 

5.

      灌下去的酒飞快地从胃一路烧上来，朱一龙似乎是被对方这一系列的举动给弄蒙了，以至于他还没来得及反应过来此时应该表示谴责或者反抗，就被白宇揪着领子按在了沙发靠背上。

      朱一龙后知后觉地明白了他要做什么。

      白宇义无反顾地吻上去，用舌头舔着嘴唇上残存的酒液，把它们一点一点吸吮干净。自己的嘴唇上传来一阵刺痛，是烈酒沾到了他干裂的伤口。白宇皱着眉用手指蹭了一下，嫌这不合时宜的疼痛打断了自己，刚要继续，看到朱一龙眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，比他想象的平静得多，又或者是被吓到了。

      接着对方的脸在眼前渐渐放大，朱一龙贴过来，伸出舌尖，无比温柔地舔了舔他嘴唇上的伤口。

      白宇本来觉得自己刚才心跳得已经很快了，没想到它还能因为对方一个动作而瞬间飙升到让他险些呼吸停止的地步。他觉得自己脑子里有什么突然炸开了，心脏莽撞地、不顾一切地鼓动着，心跳声像是从身外传来，然后他意识到，那不是他一个人的声音，他把手按在朱一龙的胸口，对方因为这个动作瑟缩了一下，白宇听到那个人的心跳声和自己的脉搏渐渐融为一体。

      他单手把衬衫脱了扔到一边，又去帮朱一龙。说是帮忙，更像是他单方面的撕扯。朱一龙的衬衫脱下来后，他才发现对方身上红得远比他想的更过分，白宇不出声地欣赏了一会，忽然笑起来，凑到他耳边说：“哥哥，你这是熟透了吗？”

      朱一龙不安地动了动：“别废话。”

      白宇轻轻地笑着，微微颤抖的气息喷在他的皮肤上。他把手伸进朱一龙的T恤里，用指甲刮蹭他的皮肤。他能感到对方呼吸的变化，绷紧的身体，他突然掰着那人的头重重吻下去，然后维持着接吻的姿势，双手解开了对方的腰带。

      朱一龙一下僵住了，他推了白宇一下，没用多大力，那人分毫不动，还扣下了他的手腕。这下朱一龙不干了，他用力推开压在他身上的人，从他身下挣扎出来，随意拉了一下裤子，看了看白宇，底气不是很足地说：“洗澡。”

 

      趁着放水的时间，两个人腻腻歪歪地冲洗了一下。白宇给朱一龙披上浴巾，把他按在冰凉的瓷砖墙上亲吻。

      朱一龙坚决不让白宇帮他脱衣服，可白宇又不想放他自己顺利地把衣服脱掉，他在脱衣服，白宇就搂着他又亲又摸，等到两个人终于赤裸着抱在一起的时候，彼此都已经硬得不行了。

      原本一开始只是面对面曲着腿坐在浴缸里，可两个男人都还硬着，安分了两分钟就又黏在了一起。朱一龙岔开腿坐着，白宇就跪在他两腿之间低头吻他，一只手伸到水下握住对方硬挺的东西，借着水撸动起来。朱一龙被握住的时候猝不及防地低吟出声，又很快吞咽回去，他半眯着眼仰头急促地喘息，即使又水遮挡住了下面，白宇也能看到水下的皮肤也是嫣红一片。白宇耐心地抚慰了他几分钟，忽然深吸一口气，钻到水里含住了朱一龙，飞快地吞吐了几下。那人只感觉几秒钟里他的意识被什么抽离了，回过神才发现自己发出了让他自己都惊讶的暧昧声音，白宇抬起头笑着看他，嘴角还挂着未擦干净的乳白液体。他在刚才突然的刺激下射了出来。

      朱一龙等自己呼吸恢复到相对正常，拿手指帮白宇擦了擦嘴角。这个小他两岁的人凑过来撒娇似的在他肩膀上蹭蹭，说出的话却不是那么回事：“哥哥，该我了。”

      他听了这句，咬了咬嘴唇，手伸出浴缸摸索了一下，拿过一个琥珀色的透明玻璃瓶。他面无表情地把瓶子塞进白宇手里说。

      白宇饶有趣味地看了看瓶子，瓶身上写着massage oil，他说龙哥原来你喜欢这个牌子呀，又看了看朱一龙，对方扭过脸去不跟他对视。他突然猛地从浴缸里站起来，又动作轻柔把另一个人拉起，用毛巾潦草地给两个人擦干身子，接着二话不说地拉着他回到卧室，他把朱一龙扔在床上，关掉窗帘和照明，只留了一盏小夜灯，他在陡然降临的黑暗里向对方逼近，急促的呼吸是他濒临失控的欲望。

      他用这一晚最后一点理智和克制低声说：“哥，咱们都停不下来了。”

      白宇拿过那个玻璃瓶，倒了一些在手里。他抚摸着下面人的身体，刚出浴的皮肤还泛着潮湿的热气，他手掌一倾，油缓缓流下来滴在那人胸口，朱一龙“嘶”了一声，抓住了他的手腕：“别玩儿。”警告意味不重，听在白宇耳朵里倒像是讨饶。

      “怕你皮肤会干啊。”他说完，反手把对方的手拉过来搭在自己腰上。白宇把朱一龙胸膛上的油轻轻涂开，经过乳头的时候用指尖刮了一下。朱一龙随着他的动作闭上了眼睛，只是双唇微微张开来维持呼吸。

      泛着点苦味的花草香弥漫开来，原本应该是偏舒缓的味道，约莫是有安眠的作用，但现在却莫名多了一丝旖旎。白宇又倒了一些，让朱一龙侧躺着，他从身后搂着他，手指沿着脊椎向下滑。

      有油脂的润滑作用，第一根手指进入得出乎意料地顺利。朱一龙不吭声，也一动没动，就那么静等着白宇开始。

      白宇没有，他直接放进去了第二根手指。

      异物感混着疼痛袭来，朱一龙没忍住混身颤抖了一下，唇齿间泄露的呻吟仿佛受了伤。

      他太稳重、太自持、太矜贵。白宇想，所以想欺负他、弄坏他、让他失控。

      两根手指持续进出了很久，不适慢慢淡了，加上靠在白宇怀里，朱一龙逐渐放松下来，安神的味道飘在空气里，疼痛和快感都不强烈，他甚至没注意到自己已经舒服得不再压抑自己的声音了。

      直到白宇加入了第三根手指，痛苦清晰起来，混沌的意识恢复了一些，他忍了一会疼，示意白宇停下来，然后他转过身面对着他，伸出双臂抱住他，他说：“可以了。”

      白宇知道他有经年的腰伤，想尽量减轻他的负担，但朱一龙坚持要看着他做，白宇吻着他，说哥哥，看着我你不会害羞吗？

      朱一龙睁大眼睛想瞪他，可惜目光含水眼角泛红，倒像是勾引。白宇就盯着他的眼睛，一个挺身把自己送了进去。

 

      朱一龙不知道自己那时候想了什么，他甚至不知道自己有没有叫出来。等他四散崩落的意识慢慢被他收集回来，他的第一个念头是：他们竟然真的做到了这一步。在分别又重聚后，终于没有再错过。

      他看着那个人，他想，我现在是什么样子？也像你一样眼睛里都是欲望么。

      他们紧紧搂在一起，皮肤贴着皮肤，每次撞击似乎都溅落了一滴汗水。朱一龙很疼，而最亲密的地方最疼，但他一点都不想逃离这种疼痛，反而想让对方更深地嵌进自己的身体。他不躲，就只能说话，他将手插进白宇的头发抓着，茫然迷乱地喊着他的名字：“白宇……白宇……小白。”

      他的声音越来越小，最后的名字被他吐出来像是一声轻叹，白宇凑近了他的耳朵：“你叫我什么？再叫一遍。”

      “……小白。”

      白宇突然抬起身加快了速度，房间似乎无端等变得空旷，他的粗喘和身下人的呻吟甚至压过了身体的撞击声。

      他们前后到达了顶峰，白宇没有在最后一刻抽出来，他射了不少，埋在对方身体里很久，像是故意不让它们流出来。他趴在朱一龙身上喘息，那人射在小腹上的精液又被他弄得到处都是，可朱一龙没力气说他，他懒洋洋地一下一下拿手拍着白宇的背，也说不清自己这个动作有什么意义。明明这个人刚上过自己，但总是忍不住帮他当成弟弟看。

 

      白宇让他拍得舒服，一会儿就哼上了歌。

      他唱的是首粤语歌，朱一龙听过他唱过，白宇虽然喜欢唱，但粤语发音也没有多标准，朱一龙还耿直地指出过他发错的几个音。然后他发现，白宇这次唱的是对的。

 

      “如真，如假，如可分身饰演自己。

      会将心中的温柔献出给你，唯有的知己。”

 

 

      朱一龙轻声说：“不用这么苦情了吧？”停了一下，又说：“我可不是喜欢一夜情的人。”

 

      白宇不唱了，他停下来，趴在朱一龙颈窝，肩膀一颤一颤。

 

 

      朱一龙没问，只是继续拍着他：“如果带不走我，就跟我走吧。”*

 

 

      世界之大，生命漫长，有你有我，还怕没有容身之所么。

 

-end-

“带不走的只有你”——《成都》

“跟我走吧”——《董小姐》

 


End file.
